


Revival

by Thequeenofwolves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Quintessence, Rebirth, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofwolves/pseuds/Thequeenofwolves
Summary: After Haggar is revived she's left alone with her thoughts.





	Revival

Who was she? 

She woke up gasping and choking, confused as to where she was. She woke in a dimly lit room laying on top of a cold slab of stone. 

She was confused and did not know where or who she was... 

The woman slid off of the table and leaned against it, trying her might to figure it all out. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She leaned her chin on her knees.   
Her body, well, it felt great, actually. 

It felt different. 

Her yellow eyes, now sparkling with quintessence, glanced down at her hands and her blue skin. Her memories were strange. They were a mess of blurred and muddied images, images draped in smoke. They were unclear to her. 

But this power...this amazing power that was coursing and surging through her very body, her very existence. 

Haggar squeezed her hands together. 

Haggar, yes, Haggar...her name started with an H, had it not? That must be her name. 

This power, it felt so fucking good. 

She needed more of it. She needed more quintessence. 

Yes! Quintessence! 

Haggar remembered pain, she remembered heat, and she remembered quintessence. 

And then this light, that pure light made up entirely of energy, an energy that was like none she'd ever experienced. 

Marvelous, beautiful, powerful and fucking pleasurable quintessence. 

Still, the woman did not remember who she was but there was only one thing, one that that mattered to her: it was quintessence and what it could give them. 

She heard movement. 

Haggar stayed where she was. 

But where all things considered the side effects were a world of their own. 

Though she had this newfound strength and these secrets having been revealed to her...her ache for it was unbearable. 

She was different in mind, body, and soul. Having jumped headfirst into this power source. Jumped in headfirst with innocent curiosity, but had it not always an innocent   
endeavor? 

Lost to her thoughts, Haggar did not see the other body stir and leave their crypt. 

Confused and strange as Haggar felt there were things that must be done. There were experiments and tests that needed to be conducted. She had to continue her research, further it. Nothing would, no, nothing could stand in their way. 

Her body shook but she pulled herself to her feet and left, hunched over, and in search of her next discovery, but not before her next fix. 

But she had an inkling that she was forgetting something, but what? It gnawed at her the way her need for quintessence gnawed at her.


End file.
